


will you stay by my side (will you promise me)

by agateophobia



Series: aro characters to make me feel valid [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Demiromantic Eddie Kaspbrak, Demiromanticism, Demisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Eddie doesn't die, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Secrets, also ben's straight, but the others aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: Eddie had a secret he needed to tell the other losers. One that would change their dynamic drastically. (Not as angsty as it sounds)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Everyone, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Series: aro characters to make me feel valid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	will you stay by my side (will you promise me)

**Author's Note:**

> based on eddie's quote: "you see, i could never sleep with someone that i didn't love, and i've never really loved anyone, except you guys" bcs it literally sounds like eddie wants to sleep with them. 
> 
> also recommend listening to sleep baby sleep by broods since i wrote this fic to that song

Eddie watched as Georgie’s paper boat slowed to a stop in front of the tiny, wooden door; adorned with skulls and bones. His stomach dropped and he knew that he had to tell his friends his secret, one that only really manifested when they reunited, one that explained Eddie’s life, even though he only recently found out existed.

Eddie paused, fighting back tears that began to well in his eyes, and shook his inhaler before taking a breath. He barely heard what the others were saying, only concentrated on the tightness in his chest.

“I have to tell you guys something before we go in there.”

The others all turned around to face him, which did not help Eddie feel any better, but he knew that he had no other choice.

“Eddie?” Bev asked, her voice soft. Eddie took a deep breath, his eyes shifting to the floor.

“I-I’ve been lying,” Eddie said. His heart was racing at a million miles per hour but he had to keep going. Otherwise, he may never tell anyone this again.

“About what?” Ben asked.

The words slowly started spilling from Eddie, which reminded him that he had reached the point of no return. Even if he needed to tell this secret, there was always going to be a part of him that said no. Well, it was too late for that. “When I said that I was seeing someone, well I’m not. In fact, I haven’t ever… I mean I’ve never even _been_ with anyone.”

“Eddie, Eddie, what are you saying? You’re a virgin?” Richie interrupted. Eddie confirmed his question. “Well, I can’t help you with that pal, but thanks for sharing-”

 _That’s not the point._ Eddie wanted to say but found those particular words caught in his throat.

“Richie, let him talk.” Bev stopped him and walked over to where Eddie was standing. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which for some reason gave Eddie the boost he needed to keep talking.

“You see, I could never sleep with somebody that I didn't love,” Eddie said, as a few more tears ran down his face.

 _Part one,_ Eddie thought and swallowed.

“And I've never really loved anyone, except you guys.”

And with part two said, the floodgates finally collapsed and Eddie broke down crying. The weight was lifted off his shoulders. Now came for the rejection and the loss of his childhood and most important friends-

Eddie felt another hand on his shoulder, and then two more, and looked up to see that all four of them were crowded around Eddie.

“N-no, you guys don’t understand,” he stammered, resisting the urge to grab his inhaler. “I-I… I’ve never wanted to sleep with anyone… except you guys. I-I _like_ you guys. All of you guys.”

The hands never came off his shoulders, but Eddie knew that he had shocked the other losers. He could feel it in the air.

It took a few minutes for anyone to respond, but it felt like hours to Eddie. Painful hours.

The person who responded was Bev, who squeezed Eddie’s shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

“What are you doing…?” Eddie murmured, which seemed to pass over deaf ears as Bev didn’t respond. She only leaned closer to Eddie until their lips connected. Eddie flinched at the sudden contact, not expecting it.

“Is this okay?” She whispered, pulling back. There was always a part of Eddie that found kissing mildly gross, but for some reason, there was nothing gross about this.

Eddie nodded.

She smiled against his lips and leaned closer to Eddie, kissing him further. The other losers seemed to come to both of their minds at the same time since the pair separated in sync.

“I like you too, Eddie,” Bev said, a small smile growing on her delicate features.

“Wait a minute,” Richie interrupted, which caused the two of them to actually address the other losers. “I thought you were with Ben? Has that changed?”

Eddie’s mind finally caught up with his surroundings, and he realised the near-identical looks of shock on both Ben and Bill’s faces.

“I would’ve expressed how I felt with words, but seeing Eddie breaking down just shut down my thought process. I am in love with Ben, but I am also in love with Eddie. And I’m in love with Bill.”

Eddie was flabbergasted at how confident Bev was, but to be fair, Eddie only recently could identify what romantic feelings were, so he assumed Bev had more experience and could identify them quicker-

“Hey Spaghetti-Man,” Richie interrupted, his typical cocky expression written on his face, but Eddie could tell that it was a mask.

 _Don’t call me that,_ Eddie thought, but figured it was inappropriate to say out loud.

“So even though I said that I couldn’t do anything about the whole _virgin_ thing. Well, I was lying.”

Eddie felt his face heat up. That didn’t stop Richie, who took a deep breath and continued talking. “I… I’ve been in love with you, Eds, for as long as I could remember. And I wanted to take that information to my grave but it seems I don’t have to.”

Eddie’s mouth hung open, but Richie reached over and shut his mouth. With his hand still on his chin, Richie leaned over and kissed Eddie. His shock eased out, and Eddie relaxed into the kiss, finding that it also didn’t make him uncomfortable. The knowledge that Richie had been in love with Eddie for ages, didn’t leave his mind. He also didn’t know _what_ to do with that information.

Slowly, Eddie separated from Richie, with a small smile, that Richie also shared. Catching his breath, Eddie turned to face the remaining two losers.

“I don’t have a dramatic speech like Richie, but you have been one of my best friends so it’s almost inevitable that things have turned out like this,” Bill said, a smile creeping over his features.

“Like what…?” Eddie asked, but was cut off when Bill took a step closer to Eddie and placed his lips onto Eddie’s. The suddenness of the kiss nearly made Eddie cringe away, but once the shock evaporated, he leaned closer into Bill, relaxing against his body. But when he felt a tongue against Eddie’s mouth, he flinched away from Bill, effectively ending their kiss.

“I-I’m just not ready for that,” Eddie explained, “Yet.”

Bill nodded. “Sorry, I was going a bit fast.”

Eddie accepted his apology and took a deep breath. It turned out that kissing three people in such a short span of time took a lot out of you. The other losers also looked to need a break, since no one talked for a few minutes.

Well, until Ben opened his mouth.

“I’ve never had feelings for a guy, or dealt with something like this, but I would be willing to kiss you if you wanted to.”

Eddie shook his head. “Ben, you don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“I care about you, Eddie. It may not be in a romantic manner like the others, but I am fine with being affectionate in that way, if you want,” Ben interrupted.

Eddie wanted to keep arguing, but that might cause Ben to rethink his suggestion, and Eddie didn’t want to be the cause of losing a chance with Ben. So, he nodded. Ben smiled and stepped closer to Eddie. The two of them were a bit more cautious with kissing, as Ben had never kissed a guy before, and Eddie was still new to kissing in general, but they made it work.

Once the two of them separated, Eddie finally found the confidence to look at everyone without shying away.

“So, we all like Eddie,” Richie said. “But how the hell is that going to function. What kind of relationship are we talking about?”

Eddie shifted his eyes to the floor again.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out once Pennywise is dead,” Bill said. 

Right, the killer clown that they originally came here to fight.

Somehow, all five of them had survived the fight against Pennywise, and were crowded in Mike’s hospital room (as well as Audra). He was slowly waking up and Eddie felt a new but familiar rush of emotions course through his body.

“You got this Eddie,” Bill said, looking at him but still keeping a hand on Audra.

“We believe in you,” Bev added, sending a smile to Eddie.

“If you don’t do this Spaghetti-Man then I’ll do it for you.”

Eddie scoffed, but still found himself smiling. “I told you not to call me that.”

“If I’m dating you, then I’m allowed to give you whatever pet name I want and ‘Spaghetti-Man’ is perfect,” Richie said.

“I will accept ‘Eds’, but I won’t accept ‘Spaghetti-Man’,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

Richie, however, lit up. “You’ll let me call you ‘Eds’? Eds, my Eds, our Eds, you are…”

“What are you two bickering about?” Mike asked, his voice hoarse, but he was officially awake.

“Nothing,” Eddie said and looked up at the other losers, who were all sending encouraging smiles at his way. “But there’s so-something else that I wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?” Mike asked again, his voice ever so soft, which eased the nerves that Eddie felt in his stomach.

“I… I like you, a lot.”

Eddie didn’t start crying, as he did with the other losers, so Eddie considered that a win. And for his benefit, Mike only smiled at his words.

“I like you too, Eddie,” he said. “Can I kiss you?”

Eddie nodded, “As long as you are in a condition where you can kiss me without hurting yourself.”

“Come here.”

So, Eddie did, and the two of them leaned closer together until their lips touched. The rest of the losers cheered at the duo, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
